


From A Dream of a Memory

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Halloween Specials [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abducted AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, Basement AU, Because it takes place in the Mystery Shack's basement, Gen, It's kinda a mix of them both, Kinda had the idea before I found out about them..., That's what this is called now, Uh..., cipher twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tells a lovely spooky story. Dipper freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Dream of a Memory

"Cmon Dipper. You know you waant to!" Bill teased.

"Please, Dipper? I promise I'll be good." Will begged, hugging Dipper from the side.

The beast sighed. "Fine. Just... I'm not in the mood to tell a story today, alright?"

Will put on a worried expression and Bill scoffed. "Is this another sensitive day? You know, for an ageless demon you're awfully emotional."

It was October 31st. A day that like other holidays brought the longing back to Dipper. Made him wonder where she is. He'd stayed and assumed the Bill he'd known had ruined his sister's and Grunkle's lives too.

...he hoped not.

He sighed, but stuck his claws into the table. _Bill. _"Y know what? Let's let Will tell a story tonight. Since it's Halloween, you have to make it scary for me." Dipper's tail flicked as he gave the blue twin a sharp toothed smile.__

__Bill rolled his eyes. "This crybaby? He's scared of his own shadow. How'd he know how to make a story that will be scary? He's pathetic. He'll only scare himself."_ _

__Dipper glared at Bill. "Bill... be nice. He's your brother. One day he's going to have enough and you'll regret everything you've ever done wrong." Dipper's eyes were glowing white now._ _

__Bill easily hid his fear from the monster. "Yeah, whatever."_ _

__Will coughed. "Can I start now?"_ _

__Dipper nodded and Bill grunted._ _

__They all sat down on the basement floor as Will lifted a hand to his chin. "Starla walked... it was dark, empty... alone._ _

__In front her lay a familiar face. "Coni!" She cried. "Coni! Please, get up!"_ _

__Starla could only see his back, but she knew something wasn't right... she stared at him... just stared..."_ _

__Will's voice cracked. The basement seemed darker. Dipper could have sworn he heard a twinge of echo. He breathed in through his nose and out the mouth. He was concerned._ _

__Bill listened with surprised interest... his brother wasn't one for anticipation, usually._ _

__"She stared at Coni. Inside she knew. She knew. Something was wrong with her brother."_ _

__Eyebrows were arched as Bill and Dipper shared looks. Will seemed to concentrate on the ground ahead of him. It was worrisome, to say the least._ _

__"Steadily, her arm reached out to touch him..." Will looked up, his face crazed as he reached for his twin. Bill gulped, noticing something was wrong. Will reached behind his head and his eyepatch came undone._ _

__Will never took off his eyepatch._ _

__The dead eye seemed to stare at Bill and he gulped._ _

__"He was cold... oh so very cold, brother." Will smiled and lifted his sweater sleeve to his mouth to stifle a laugh. "He died."_ _

__His voice was squeaked, hysteric even._ _

__Will crawled closer to his brother, one arm on his leg and the other on his side. He lowered his head to his brother's ear. "You're lucky, brother."_ _

__Bill took a deep breath, suppressing the fearful whimper he had caught in his throat._ _

__"It wasn't the sibling who killed him~" He chimed. He sat back down in his own spot and sighed happily. "The blood... it was red and haunting. Shooting Star held her little Conifer."_ _

__Dipper's breathing stopped._ _

__Will slowly pulled a kitchen knife from under him, inspecting it. (When'd he grab that?) "His body wasn't mutilated. Oh no, Pine Tree's pain would be much worse. She died looking for his murderer. Shooting Star died looking for the demon that betrayed their family, Dipper." Will looked up. "She's still looking."_ _

__The light was cut off and a scream tore through the air._ _

__Dipper stumbled with tears in his eyes. Will remembered? How much did he remember? Did he kill Bill to get him out of the way? Oh gods._ _

__Oh gods!_ _

__He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. No no no no._ _

__"Dipper! Are you okay?" Arms wrapped themselves around the beast. Will sniffled. "I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry."_ _

__"W-will? What- what? Are you okay? What was that?" Dipper hugged back tightly, careful with his claws. He laid his head on Will's shoulder. He made sure not to catch him with his horns._ _

__Dipper heard sobs. "I-I only wanted to scare you D-Dipper. Don't cry. Please don't cry."_ _

__Dipper smiled at his sweetness. "No, it's okay, Will."_ _

__"WILL!" Bill's voice squeaked. "I thought you were going to kill me! What the heck?!" Bill breathed heavily._ _

__Dipper smirked. "You scream like a girl, dude."_ _

__Will smiled and turned to his brother. "Did I scare ya Bill?" Will gasped and he turned sad. "I'm sorry if it were- was too much..."_ _

__Bill sighed and crossed his arms. "It was acceptional."_ _

__Dipper smiled warmly when the blue twin went to hug his brother. His brow furrowed._ _

__Where'd Will get that story from?_ _

__Dipper stopped breathing._ _


End file.
